jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Jencen Lorgo
Captain Jencen Lorgo :"Indeed, it's not about who has the most weapons on the smallest surface area, Commander, but who has the most grey matter..." : - Captain Jencen Lorgo on a lecture at a Naval Academy Captain Lorgo was a naval commander for most of his life, being inducted at the age of seventeen. Captain Lorgo, first name Jencen, led a colourful career as the Captain of many starships, leading his small fleets to victory on many occasions. Indeed, he had even been offered the position for Admiral later on in his career with the Ronove! Starting his life in the Navy as anyone did, a Ensign, the Captain advanced the ranks with quick success, demonstrating his use for tactics to defeat overwhelming odds, he had the will to survive both the Naval Academy of the Ronove, and the many battles that happened afterwards. In Character Foerost His first major battle in the Ronove was with the traitorous Galactic Corporate Syndicate in the Battle of Foerost. He had been sent there to eradicate them when the scheming Syndicate planned to lure one of the Ronove Apprentices, Jack Slade, into a false sense of security by alerting him to a newer trade federation, and knew that his reaction would be to eradicate this new faction. Once over Csilla, the Syndicate and Mandalorian allies fired upon Jack Slade, capturing him immediately and taking him for a fixed trial on Foerost. The Ronove, in response, sent Captain Lorgo to investigate. First off, following his intuition, he headed to Csilla to find out what had actually went on. Once he had gained all the specifics, he made all speed to Foerost. After arriving, Lorgo didn't stop to give the Syndicate mercy, firing as soon as he entered realspace, using great use of his surprise arrival to gain the advantage. Indeed, his fleet then didn't consist of many warships, but he yet managed to destroy many, many ships in his breif but extroadinary battle there. He first engaged the Syndicate fleet near the shipyards, splitting his force into three task forces for greater effect. This proved to be the only thing that kept him alive, however! His most powerful three warships engaged a enemy more than four times their size, and managed to severely wound the thing, thanks to the use of Connor Nets. But what happened next almost turned the battle in Syndicate favour, as they used planetary guns to launch missiles and seismic charges at the attacking fleet. Lorgo arranged his ships so their shields would overlap, and that deflected most damage, but they couldn't stand for long, so one of the strike forces moved in in a daring rescue mission, giving precious time and cover for the flagship, then a Republic-class Star Destroyer, to recover. But another fleet dropped out of hyperspace, a small one, one that was secretly with the Techno Union. It was bad news for Lorgo, who managed to turn it to his favour once more, finding the courage to leave command of the strike forces with their respective flagships, and move his own strike force with the three powerful warships to engage this new fleet, alone. But with their shields down, it was a big risk! Lorgo's flagship was severely damaged in the resulting skirmish, with proton torpedos slicing through the shieldless hull of the magnificent warship, and two Majestic-class heavy cruisers moved in to cover her. They managed to grab a hold of their troublesome fighters, but did not destroy any, as yet another fleet entered realspace, this one beloning to a relative of a member of L'angele Noire, who would trouble Lorgo later in life. He immediately knew he wasn't powerful enough to face three fleets and survive, even though the two smaller strike forces dealing with the Syndicate were doing a fantastic job! He decided to fire all he could in a retreat, and then called in the fleets he had been keeping in reserve. Indeed, another one of his brilliant tactics! He had guessed, should he bring in as many fleets as he could straight away, the enemy would run and they would not have revenge, so he brought them in when he needed them! Shamefully, one of the Majestic's was destroyed in the following scuffel, where he managed to get his flagship under the protective shielding of allied ships. But then is where it ends, as his two smaller strike forces were now done with Syndicate defenses, totally destroying them without any losses, and leaving the newly-coming fleets to mop-up duty. But they had done all this in vain, as Jack Slade, held hostage, was already dead. They left, vowing revenge. Devaron From then, Lorgo built up a new fleet, with a new and more reliable flagship, at it's head. This new fleet was totally rearranged, with different ships for different tactics. After the victory at Foerost, it was L'angele Noire who would do battle with him next. But before then, using the tactic he found extremely useful over Foerost, he split his fleet into Strike Forces, splitting them up into three strike forces and one scout force, and sent them immediately on missions throughout the galaxy. He, fearing the power of the Chiss Ascendancy, sent a lone Corellian Corvette on a spy mission, which was completed throughout the battle for Devaron. Another strike force was sent to Foerost once more, wishing to secure the planet in the name for the Ronove. Another was sent to Ithor, on a mission for the then-Empress San Zabar, and he kept his most powerful warships out of action, until they were really needed. While this was happening, the Order of the Black Star, a ally of the Ronove Order, compiled a daring attack against the Jedi world of Devaron in hopes of expanding. Everything seemed to be going well, until the loyalist forces sent a help message to the Ronove and to L'angele Noire. The Captain of the strike force at Foerost, not knowing anything about the operations in the area of the Black Star, responded in kind, diverting her attack route and arriving at Devaron. She quickly ordered the attacking fleets to stand down, but then everything became clear and was explained to her. Indeed, the Order of the Black Star were dear allies of the Ronove! She then apologised profusely, heading back to Foerost in shame. But then a fleet loyal to the Sol Republic, a previously unknown enemy, jumped in system to help the fleet defending Devaron. Then the Order of the Black Star asked for help, but this time Lorgo reassigned one of the more powerful task forces he kept in reserve. What happened next proved to be the most important battle in his life. The Strike Force engaged the enemy in quick succession from entering the system, but the enemy fleet soon fled, seemingly leaving the planet in the hands of the attacking forces. The Captain of the strike force flagship, now dead, did not have the abilities of Captain Lorgo, however, and refused to listen to the sensor station Ensign who had pointed out an anomaly, which turned out to be a probe from L'angele Noire. Three fleets then jumped in, startling everyone on the attacking side. L'angele Noire had come, and had come angry. Immediately, they engaged the nearest ships, as the strategists of the Jedi had used the probe to do a pin-point jump right into the Black Star lines, leaving their fleet scattered and without a proper command structure. The Captain of the strike force then, with some sense, ordered the Corellian Corvette of the small force to record the entire battle. With three four-kilometer warships turning to engage the ships of the Strike Force, the Captain asked for all of Captain Lorgo's fleet to enter system, and they did in a very short ammount of time. Only now, did the battle begin, as Lorgo took over the fleet, and it was now a proper battle. Captain Lorgo now commanded a total of four strike forces, ranging from Imperial Star Destroyers and Dreadnaughts to smaller Lancer Frigates, and by god would he not give up! He started the battle by engaging the closest fleet to him, dealing some damage but taking much more in return, due to the newer ships having more weaponry. This fleet, beloning to Kaiden Serano of L'angele Noire, had the upper hand if he were just to sit there and exchange fire, so something had to be done! Ships were loosing their shields, and fast. Kaiden unleashed a new weapon, however, in the form of ElectroMagnetic Cannons, which ripped through the Dreadnaught Jago, rendering it dead in space. But Lorgo was too busy concentrating on his own ships, so a Captain from a smaller ship risked everything in a rescue mission of the ships crew, and managed to manipulate the Captain of the Jago to stay behind with the ship, and ram the enemy. What he didn't know, however, was that the reactor core had gone critical! Jago failed to ram, however, being stopped by tractor beams and the like before the giant superstructures collided. But that didn't matter, as the reactor core bloew up the entire ship, taking a large chunk out of a enemy ship too! From then, Captian Lorgo managed to create a shielding manouvre to protect against further EMP Cannon attacks. The battle ended with the Flagship of Lorgo being captured by enemy forces, and his entire fleet decimated before his eyes. He was the sole survivor, plus the crew of the Dangerless, the Corellian Corvette used to record the entire battle. Revelation Next, the Captain had alot of time to think during the trup back to Ronove space, think about his morals and his alleigance. Eventually, he realised that he was, indeed, on the wrong side. The battle for Devaron had made him see this, even though he had destroyed more than thirty enemy ships during that engagement, he just knew it was wrong. He shouldn't be fighting for the Sith! He was extremely confused, and got himself a new fleet with new ships, based on even different tactics. Just as he was getting a new fleet, he began to think of the future, should he have one! Like what would happen, should he keep having victories and kills like he has done. Did he really want a family brought up in a world ruled by Sith? Sure, he could do it, but he didn't feel like seeing his children struggle through life. That was when he decided to turn from the Sith, and help the Jedi. Category:Characters